The Car Explosion (retelling)
Scene 1 : Carrington Mansion (Guest bedroom)' ' Blake comes to see Krystle, who has left their bedroom for another bedroom. But she is still asleep. Scene 2 : Carrington Mansion (Garage Area/Corridor) Jeff comes back at the mansion. Scene 3 : Carrington Mansion (Fallon and Jeff's bedroom) Jeff and Fallon argue. He does not listen when she tries to tell him she did not have an abortion. Scene 4 : Carrington Mansion (Garage Area) Jeff leaves with a luggage. Scene 5 : Carrington Mansion (Hallway) The gifts Blake has bought for Fallon has been delivered. Scene 6 : Carrington Mansion (Fallon and Jeff's bedroom) Blake gives the gifts to Fallon and a silk victorian-type baby's dress he, Fallon and Steve wore when they were babies. Scene 7 : Carrington Mansion (Guest bedroom) Blake and Krystle argue. Blake wants Krystle to continue seeing Nick Toscanni? Scene 8 : Denver Carrington (Jeff's office) Jeff tells Blake he wants to resign from Denver-Carrington. Blake informs him that Fallon did not go through the abortion. Scene 9 : Carrington Mansion (Stairs) Fallon is looking for Krystle. Joseph tells her she is in the living-room. Scene 10 : Carrington Mansion (Living room) Fallon continues questioning Krystle about Nick and Krystle wonders why. Scene 11 : St Dennis Club Fallon tries once again to connect with Nick, but he says neither is in a place to be together. Scene 12 : Remote Cabin/Carrington Mansion (Library) Steven phones Joseph who tells him Blake is back from Europe. Sammy Jo is hoping for a honeymoon but Steven cannot afford one. She hardly manages to hide her disappointment. Scene 13 : Carrington Mansion (Garage Area) An upset Fallon turns to Alexis of all people. Scene 14 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) Alexis gives Fallon an advice: finding out who the other woman is and fighting for the man she wants, even if it will end her marriage to Jeff. Scene 15 : Forest Nick wants Krystle. He wants to make love to her. But Krystle needs time. Also she insists on the fact she is not sleeping with Blake. Scene 16 : Denver-Carrington (Corridor) Jeff meets Nick and tells him he regrets Nick did no treated Fallon as a patient. For a moment, Nick thought Jeff knew that he had an affair with Fallon. Scene 17 : Denver-Carrington (Blake's office) When Blake asks to see Nick, Nick feels that Blake is onto him and Krystle. During the meeting, Blake senses that Nick does not like him. He finally figured that out. Nick mentions that he would have no beef with Blake if Blake had not harmed him or his family. Nick slipped up there. The mention of Nick's family piques Blake's interest and he asks for the personnel file on Dr. Toscanni. Scene 18 : Carrington Mansion (Garage Area) Steven and Sammy Jo return to the mansion. Alexis is the first to be informed about the wedding there. Scene 19 : Carrington Mansion (Patio) Krystle is a little apprehensive about the wedding because it was done so quickly. Scene 20 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) Steven not only marries Sammy Jo, but tells Alexis that he wants to become a professional race car driver and asks his mother for a loan. Alexis will not give him the money. She claims she does not want her son to be involved in such a dangerous profession. Scene 21 : Footbal Stadium (interiors) Rhinewood's associates pay a visit to the football team locker room and tell the coach that they want the quarterback cut. The coach calls Blake instead. Scene 22 : Carrington Mansion (Stairs) Krystle also tells Steven she thinks the wedding was done too quickly. Scene 23 : Footbal Stadium (interiors and workout room) Blake goes down to the team's facilities and sets Rhinewood's associates straight. Scene 24 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Steven tells Fallon he has just married. Fallon is reluctantly supportive. Scene 25 : Carrington Mansion (Kitchen) Sammy Jo is enjoying her status as the third Mrs. Carrington. But Alexis is not. Scene 26 : Carrington Mansion (Kitchen) Alexis asks Joseph why he let Sammy Jo borrow Fallon's riding clothes. He says it was to late. As he is seems happy by the wedding, Alexis asked Joseph why he never remarried. She heard some maids saying he was not unattractive. Joseph replies that Alexis probably felt the same way some years ago because at a time when Mr. Carrington and the children were up at the lake, she stood in the bushes, for well over half an hour, watching him as he swan in the pool. In the buff. Alexis reveals that some years later she sketched a picture of him (naked!) but was unable to sell it to some ancient Russian countess, expert in "naked men". Scene 27 : Denver-Carrington (Blake's office) Steven comes to tell Blake about his wedding. When Blake does not show any sign of joy, Steven asks what is wrong with him. He has a love relationship with a woman, so what is the problem now? Blake says that Sammy Jo is Krystle's niece, he hopes Steven is sincere with her and will not hurt her. Did not Steven tell him that likes Sammy Jo but not loves him? Steven says he does love her now. Also, he want to be a professional race car driver and hopes Blake will support him. But Blake will not. Doing races for fun is a thing, being a professional is not. He does not recognizes his son. It seems that he is trying to become someone else. "Is not what you wanted, Father?" asks Steven. Scene 28 : Carrington Mansion (Guest bedroom) Alexis comes to see Krystle as she is determined to annul this travesty of wedding. Also, she hints that she and Blake engaged in sexual relations in Italy. Krystle phones Nick : she needs to see him. Scene 29 : Denver-Carrington (Jeff's office) Jeff informs Claudia that he has just seen Steven who told him the news : he married Sammy Jo. Jeff seems to be happy for them, and Claudia pretends to be happy too. Scene 30 : Carrington Mansion (Steven and Sammy Jo's bedroom) Steven tells Sammy Jo to pack. They are not going to stay at the mansion. Sammy Jo is not pleased by this news. She does not want to live in a little apartment. Scene 30 : Denver-Carrington (Blake's office) Blake gives an order to both Fallon and Jeff: putting off the divorce for a while. Jeff also needs to move back at the mansion. The child deserves to have both parents living in the house. Scene 31 : Nick's house Krystle finally decides that she will divorce Blake after all. Scene 32 : Denver Carrington (exteriors) While leaving Denver-Carrington with Jeff and Fallon, a car drives by and drops some dynamite at Blake's car resulting in a huge explosion. Everyone seems fine, until Blake reveals that he is blind.